FrOm ThE BeGiNnInG
by bballbabe06
Summary: What if Buffy and Cordelia met the summer before Buffy moved to Sunnydale?Chapter 2!
1. Chapter 1

Buffy and Cordelia

"From the Beginning"

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Pairings: Buffy/Cordy (eventually)**

**Summery: What if Cordelia and Buffy had met the summer before Buffy moved to Sunnydale, and what if their relationship formed into a romance? But when Cordelia went back to Sunnydale they thought they would never see each other again…what happens when Buffy turns up in Sunnydale for her sophomore year of High School?**

…………………….

**Season 1: The Beginning of a wonderful relationship**

**Chapter 1: L.A**

…………………….

**Buffy house **

She was looking through her closet for something to wear to the big end of the year party at Pineapple Jacks. Everyone was going to be there so she has to make sure that she looks her best, after all you never know who you're going to have to empress. She picked out her outfit and went into the bathroom. Once she had her outfit on she processed to apply her makeup and do up her hair. Once she was down she looked into the mirror and smiled with satisfaction.

When she returned to her room her noticed that her mother was sitting on her bed looking off into space. "Mom? What are you doing in here?" she asked as she walked right past her and toward the closet to grab her jacket. "Mom?" she said again when her mother didn't answer her.

"Buffy?" her mom said confused when Buffy grabbed her by the shoulders because she wasn't answering her call. Buffy looked at her mother and noticed the lost expression in her mother's eyes and for some reason she wanted to cry. Her mom was a strong woman so it took a lot to bring her down and to see that something or someone had succeeded made Buffy nervous. "You're going out?" she asked her daughter.

"Yeah I told you remember," Buffy said. "It's the end of the year dance held at Pineapple Jacks. I told you about it last week," Buffy explained as she put on her jacket. "I mean if you need me I won't go. I'll stay home with you," she said as she looked at her. "Mom?"

"No, no, it's okay. You go have a good time. After all we wont be here very long anyways," her mother said as she stood up and walked out of the room. Buffy's eyes followed her mother until she was out of sight. They had just found out a couple of weeks ago that her father, Hank Summers, has been cheating with his secretary so Buffy's mother, Joyce Summers, filed for a divorce. They were getting ready to move Joyce was just trying to find a school that would take Buffy and her colorful record.

You see there is something about Buffy Summers that makes her different from everyone else. At the beginning of her freshmen year in High School this weird old man came up to her and told her that she was destined to save the world, that she was the Chosen One. At first she thought this guy was crazy, after all he was talking about vampire and demons wanting to take over the world and she was the only one that could do anything about it. She did go with him once though, to the graveyard, mostly because he wouldn't leave her alone. When they arrived at the graveyard he made her stand in front of a grave and told her to wait.

She waited for about twenty minutes before the ground started to move and a head popped put. The person from the grave was trying to get out and she force in her tracks, unable to do anything about what was happing in front of her. The guy from the grave then attacked her and when he fell on top of her she plunged the stake, which the man had given her, into his chest. As she looked at the shocked expression on the dead man's face she noticed that he slowly turned to dust. She jumped of the ground and sprinted for home leaving the weird old guy behind.

Buffy walked over to her bed and sat down as she remembers the day she decided she wanted to take her Watcher up on his Chosen One deal. One of her good friends had disappeared about three weeks prior and no one had seen her. One day as Buffy was walking home she noticed someone in front of her. At first she didn't know who it was but she soon realized that it was her friend Janice, the one that had disappeared. She ran up to her and grabbed her shoulder but when Janice turned around she wasn't Janice. Instead she was something different, something evil. Buffy turned and ran for her life, but instead of going home she went to the old man's house and looked at him straight in the eye. "I want to help."

That's they night she decided to become the slayer, he later told her though that she really didn't have a choice. Buffy stood up from where she was sitting and looked in the mirror once last time. "Okay I think I'm ready," she said to herself as she walked out of her bedroom. As she walked out of the house and toward the club she remembers why her and her mother had to find a new place to live. It was her freshmen dance, which all the upper classmen held for the freshmen. It was almost over when the gym started to become over crowed with people. Buffy just thought it was people from other schools wanting to get in but she soon found out that it was vampires looking for their next meal.

She made everyone she could go out the back way without the vampires noticing. Then when she realized that there were too many for her to handle she decided the easiest way was to set the gym on fire. Sure people would back her up about the vampire when the administration asked her what she was thinking. Unfortunately people weren't that nice and they pretended like they didn't know what happened, that she did it because she was bored. Needless to say her school kicked her out and now her mom was having trouble finding a decant school that would aspect her.

**Pineapple Jacks**

Buffy walked into Pineapple Jacks and she noticed that everyone was already there, figures she had to be the last one. Everyone turned to look at her and she could hear the whispering starting. "That's the girl that ruined the dance," "she's the one that burnt down the gym," or "she's the one that knew all those freaks that tried to crash the dance and that's why she is being kicked outta school…what a freak," personally that one is Buffy's favorite.

Buffy walked over to the bar and asked for a Diet Coke when a girl came up to her. "Hi, my name is Cordelia Chase and you are?" she asked as Buffy looked at her out of the corner of her eye.

"I'm leaving," Buffy said as she began to walk away. She wasn't in the mood to deal with people like this Cordelia Chase, and the odd part is she used to be one of those people…that is until someone told her she was destined to save the world.

"Come on stay," she said as she caught up with her. "I don't have anyone to talk to so I figured since everyone is talking about you then you don't have anyone to talk to either," she said with complete honesty. Buffy looked at her funny before she turned and walked away again. "Come on, I'm here for the summer and I need someone to hang out with," she complained.

"Trust me when I say I am not the person you want to be hanging out with," she explained.

"I don't live her so I don't care. I probably won't ever see these people again," she explained. When Buffy didn't say anything Cordelia continued. "Come on, you don't know we could become good friends," Cordelia said again when she saw an opening in Buffy's expression.

"Listen I have to go do some stuff. Who knows maybe I'll come back after and we could hang out, that is if your still here," Buffy said as she walked out of the club. Cordelia stood there with a smile on her face; she might actually enjoy herself this summer after all.

Cordelia was heading back to her table when someone came up next to her. "Hey," the person said. Cordelia just rolled her eyes at the guy in front of her. She really didn't feel like dealing with guys right now, she had enough of this kind of thing back in Sunnydale. Cordelia walked over and sat down at the table she had been sitting at before she had decided to talk to Buffy Summers. They guy that had been talking to her only moments ago had followed her and decided to take a seat right across from her. "I was wondering…"

"And you can keep on wondering because I'm not interested." She said as she looked at him he didn't say anything. "That mean you leave," she said. She started to stand when the guy grabbed her hand. "Hey!" she yelled when she tried to pull back her arm but he wouldn't let go of her hand. "Do you mind," nothing changed. That's when she noticed his face change and she screamed just as the music started to grow louder so no one heard her. That's when she saw Buffy come walking up behind the guy. "Buffy!" she yelled.

"You know I have been looking for you all over the place," she said as she grabbed the guy by his shoulders. "And I see that you have been cheating on me," she said as she looked at Cordelia and winked. "I think Cordelia Chase here said no and you do know what no means don't you?" she asked and he growled. "Come on now…let's take this outside." She said as she grabbed his hand and he followed she dragged him outside. Buffy didn't notice that Cordelia was also following her outside.

When Buffy got outside she threw the guy up against the wall. "Slayer," he said as he got to his feet. "You're dead," he added.

"If I had a dollar for every time a vamp told me that," she said as she got into fighting position. Cordelia took up position against one of the dumpsters so Buffy couldn't see her. She watched as Buffy ducked and dogged the guy's punches while landing her own. That's when Cordelia saw Buffy take out a pointy wooden object and plunge it into the guy's chest and she watched as he exploded into dust. "You can come out now Cordelia," Buffy said as she looked in the direction that Cordelia was supposed to be hiding.

"How did you know I was there?" she asked.

"I just know," Buffy said as she grabbed Cordelia's arm and dragged her back into the club. "You know it's safer to stay in groups and in doors," she said as she brought her over to the table that she was been sitting at prior to the whole situation.

Buffy began walking away when she heard Cordelia's voice again. "Then why don't you stay with me?" She asked. "I mean if its safer to stay in groups," she explained.

"Because I have things I need to do," she said as she looked at her. "Listen if you seriously wanna be friends with me after you hear what people have to say about me then met me here tomorrow around 10," Buffy said.

"How will I know what people say about you?" Cordelia asked.

"Ask around, people know who I am," she said and then she disappeared into the crowed room. Cordelia remained seated at her table as she looked around.

Someone walked past her and she grabbed the person's arm. "Hey can you tell me about Buffy Summers?"

**Buffy's house **

Buffy was in her room putting up her hair, getting ready for bed when her mother walked into the room. Buffy looked over at her and she could see the disappointment in her eyes. Buffy guessed that it was another day of looking for schools for her, and once again she was denied just because she saved the world. Sometimes Buffy wished she didn't need a High School education…actually she didn't. Her Watcher told her once that most slayers didn't live past their twentieth birthday, which for her was a year after she graduated High School. Buffy finished putting up her hair and then she turned around and looked at her mother who had taken a seat on her bed.

"No luck?" Buffy asked already knowing the answer. All her mom did was look at her. "Of course not, what school would want someone that burned down a school building," Buffy said as she checked the mirror one last time before walking over to where her mother was sitting. "Its okay mom, you'll find a place," she said. "But I mean even if you don't who needs a High School education anyways," she said with a smirk but her mom wasn't laughing. "Sorry."

"Buffy this isn't a laughing matter. If we don't you into a school soon then we won't have time to move and…" her mom stopped mid-sentence as she put her head in her hands. "Why did you have to go and do something like this?" her mom asked.

"You wouldn't understand," Buffy said as she turned away from her.

"You say that every time I try to get something out of you," she said. "You are avoiding the situation," she said.

"Trust me when I say that you wouldn't understand and that you don't want to understand," she said.

"Maybe if you told me then it would be easier for me to get you into a school because I will have an answer to their 'why'" she said.

"The answer would just make you look crazy," Buffy said and when her mom was about to speak again to stop her. "Can we not talk about this please because you don't want to know why I burnt down the gym…you're safer not knowing," she added. Her mom threw her hands in the air as she walked out of the room slamming the door behind her. Buffy looked at herself in the mirror and she remembered the last time she told her mom about her being the slayer.

She had gotten home late, because she had been slaying, but her mom thought she was at her boyfriend's house. She started yelled and screaming and saying that she could never see him again and that when she came out and said that she wasn't even at his house. Her mom and dad looked at her and they became even angrier. They asked where she was and she told them that they didn't want to know, that it would make them even madder. They told her that there was no possible way that they could become madder. So she told them that she was in the graveyard killing vampires and that she was the slayer. She told them everything that her watcher had told her that very first day he had met her. They looked at her funny and she never wanted to have them look at her like that again so she told them that she was kidding and that she was really at her boyfriend's house she just wanted them to stop yelling. They believed her of course because their beloved Buffy Anne Summers never lied.

Buffy walked over to her bed and sat where her mom had been sitting only moments before. She looked at her door, she could always tell her mom the truth but then it would put her in danger and they would come after her…just like they did her watcher. Buffy looked at the floor as tears slipped from her eyes. Her watcher was killed the night she burnt down the gym, that's the reason she burnt down the gym. He had always told her if he was bitten and turned he wanted to kill him and she knew that if she saw his face she wouldn't be able to kill him and he would end up killing her. Buffy looked up as another tear slipped from her eye. That's when the phone started ringing.

"Hello?" Buffy asked confused on who was calling her. Usually it was her watcher, she lost all of her friends the day she embraced her destiny. They began to think she was some kind of freak.

"_**Buffy Summers?" the person asked. "Is this Buffy Summers' house?"**_

"Yeah who is this?" Buffy asked even more confused.

"_**This is Cordelia Chase from Pineapple Jacks," she said. "I got your phone number from the phone book I hope its okay that I called."**_

"It's fine, what do you want?" Buffy asked annoyed.

"_**I wanted you to know that I heard everything people have to say about you and honestly I don't care," she said. "I still want to hang out with you this summer. Since I don't know anyone here then I can make mine own friends and I want to be the one to judge you…because personally I do too much judging of people back home and I never really get to know them," she said. "Plus you saved my life tonight," she said.**_

"It's what I do don't think too much into it," Buffy said. "Listen I have to go to sleep cause I'm tired," Buffy said. She wasn't tired she just didn't want Cordelia on the line anymore.

"_**Okay so I'll see you at Pineapple Jacks tomorrow?" she asked. **_

"Yeah sure," Buffy answered and then she hung up the phone. "She is the strangest girl," Buffy said as she set her phone down on the bedside table. Buffy laid back on her bed and stared up at the ceiling. She knew that she should give this Cordelia girl a chance since she really didn't have that many friends, actually she didn't have any friends. But the only problem with being friends with the slayer is that you are easily put in danger every time you walk outside…Buffy really doesn't want to get anyone else killed.

**Pineapple Jacks**

Buffy walked into the club and the first thing she noticed was that it was more packed than usual. That means that the manger got a good band tonight and everyone was on the dance floor. She scanned the club looking for someone unparticular, she couldn't remember the last time she actually had plans to met someone here.

"Looking for me," someone said as they came up behind her. "I didn't think you were going to come," the person said.

"I didn't' come looking for you Pike," Buffy said as she turned around and looked at her ex-boyfriend. "I haven't been looking for you since the night I caught you in Amanda's bed," she said. "You remember Amanda don't you, my best friend that you slept with because I wouldn't sleep with you," she said as she started to walk away.

"Come on Buffy that was so long ago, you need to stop holding grudges." He said as he side stepped in front of her. "It will just make you cold inside," he said as he touched her face.

She back away from his touch. "You of all people know better than to touch me, you know what I can do to you," she said as she gave him a cold stair.

"Looks like I'm too late, you're already cold," he said as he turned and walked away from her. "Lighten up Summers or else life will just pass you by," he said as he blended into the crowd.

"Buffy!" A voice said from behind her and when she turned around this time she saw Cordelia standing there with a smile on her. "Over here!" she said when she pointed to the table. Buffy made her way through the crowd so that she was in front of the table that Cordelia had picked out for them. "Sit," Cordelia said when she noticed that Buffy was still standing.

"I don't know about this," Buffy said as she looked at her. "You see my life is full of things that you wouldn't understand and trust me when I say that you don't want to understand it," she said. "You could get yourself seriously hurt if I let you into my life," Buffy said. "I don't know if I'm willing to take that chance."

"Well I am willing," she said. "I like you Buffy and I want to be your friend," Cordelia said. "You never know we can end up being best friends," she said. Buffy turned and walked away. "IF YOU CHANGE YOUR MIND I'LL BE HERE TOMORROW!" she yelled as Buffy made her way out of the club. As she passed the stairs she heard Pike's voice in her head. **_You're cold Summers, you're going to let life pass you by._**

………………

**AN: Hope you like it. I'm a huge Buffy/Cordelia fan and this is my first fic.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Buffy and Cordelia**

"**From the Beginning"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Pairings: Buffy/Cordy (eventually)**

**Summery: What if Cordelia and Buffy had met the summer before Buffy moved to Sunnydale, and what if their relationship formed into a romance? But when Cordelia went back to Sunnydale they thought they would never see each other again…what happens when Buffy turns up in Sunnydale for her sophomore year of High School?**

…………………….

**Season 1: The Beginning of a wonderful relationship**

**Chapter 2: Giving In**

…………………….

**Buffy's house**

The worst part about being a slayer is that you never forget anything, well you do but it always in the back of your brain, so you never REALLY forget anything. The problem that Buffy was currently having is that she couldn't get Cordelia Chase out of her head. There was something about the annoying brunette that just made her stick in Buffy's brain and it was beginning to annoy her.

Buffy was currently lying on her bed in her clothes staring at the ceiling. Cordelia had asked to her to come to the Bronze later tonight but she didn't know if she was going to be able to make it. She had so much to do, she has to patrol the cemeteries, she has to patrol the streets and make sure that none of the vamps are snacking on any of the city people. Then she has to go to the club to make sure that they are not trying to pick up anyone and bring them back to the their crypts for supper.

Buffy rolled her head to one side and looked at her clock. It was a little past nine and she knew that she should be on her way soon. The problem was that for the first time in a long time she didn't want to go on patrol. She just wanted to go to the club and see Cordelia and have a good time, but she knew she couldn't do that. If she didn't go patrolling than someone could die because of her laziness.

Buffy sat up on her bed and reached underneath her bed and pulled out her bag. "Just for one night I wish I could be a normal girl just going to a club to hang out with her friends," she mumbled to herself as she slung the bag over her should and made her way out of her room.

As she walked through the hallway she could hear the sound of her parents fighting. They seemed to fight more and more since she became the slayer. She wasn't stupid, she knew it had something to do with her. She was always getting into fights and getting into trouble, but it wasn't something she could help. She needed to do what she does in order to save the world and one day she would be able to tell someone and they would understand.

**Pineapple Jacks**

Cordelia was waiting for her and she usually didn't wait for no one. After all she is Cordelia Chase and people just come running to her. Everyone that is except Buffy, she didn't understand why the girl didn't want to hang out with her. Did she have something against her that she didn't know about? Have they met before today?

Cordelia sat at her table all alone as she waited for Buffy to come. Many people came up to here, guys asking her to dance and girl just wanting to talk. She was surprised about how well known she was around here, after all she didn't live here. Cordelia guessed that Harmony used her big mouth to let people know that she was going to be in L.A. Surprisingly Cordelia was mad that Harmony, he so called best friend, would do something like that.

She wanted nothing more that a peaceful quiet time here in L.A. Well not quiet but peaceful. She knew that no one would know who she was unless she told them so didn't think she have to fend people off who were trying to get a little peace of popularity. Which was weird because some people she couldn't keep away and yet for some reason she couldn't get Buffy to even say hi.

Cordelia looked at her cell phone and saw that it was a little past one. "Great," she said with a sigh. "She's not coming," she said as she grabbed her stuff and made her way toward the exist. She turned and looked one last time to see if maybe she just missed her but she didn't see the person she wanted to see so she existed the club.

**Cemetery**

Buffy was weaving in and out of the headstones in the last cemetery she had to patrol tonight. She couldn't wait to get this night over with, she couldn't wait to go to the club and see Cordelia. Which she didn't quite understand. Ever since she became popular she has lost all her popularity, and she has lost all interest in socialization. For some reason though she wanted to get to know Cordelia, something in her told her it would be a good idea.

She looked around the cemetery one last time before she smiled. "Yes finally I can go feel like a teenager again," Buffy said to herself as she started to walk down the sidewalk. As she was walking though she heard someone scream. In an instant she was off running full speed for the alley across the street.

When Buffy entered the alley she saw a vamp attacking a young girl. "Finally I'll get some action tonight," she said with a smirk as the vamp stopped what he was doing and looked at her. Buffy yet still didn't get a good look at the girl to see if she was alright. "Come on fangy lets get this over with," she said as she pulled a stake out from the back of her shirt. She had a special tab inserted in the inside of her jacket in the back to hold a stake. "Run!" Buffy told the girl as the vamp charged her.

Buffy ducked to one side as the vamp tired punching her. One her way back up to the vamps eyelevel she brought a swift uppercut to his jaw. The he punched her in the face thus sending her into the wall a few feet away. She looked back toward the vamp and smiled. He looked at her confused but then he felt this burring sensation run up and through his chest and when he looked down he saw a stake wedged into his heart. He looked at her one last time before he burst into dust.

"Thank you so much," the girl that Buffy had told to run away said. And Buffy stiffened at the sound of her voice, she knew that voice. "What can I do to thank you?" she asked as she walked closer to Buffy.

Buffy could feel her presence and her fear. "You can give me another chance," she said as she turned around and she wanted to laugh at the surprised look on Cordelia's face. "You see I was on my way to see this girl at a club but then I heard this scream. And me being who I am I had to see if everything was okay and of course it wasn't." she paused with a smile.

"You were on your way to see me?" Cordelia asked almost not believing it.

"Well yeah," Buffy said as she looked at her. "So what do you say we head over to the club so we can do this whole little hanging out thing correctly?" Buffy asked as she looked at her.

"I guess I can give you one last chance, after all you did save my life," Cordelia said as together they made their way toward the club. Neither one of them saw the person watching them from afar.

"They're headed in your direction sir**,"** a voice said from a distance.

**Pineapple Jacks**

The club was packed when they entered and Cordelia was in shock. "Wow the club back home never gets this packed," she said, as she looked at all the people. Buffy reached back and grabbed her hand and surprisingly she felt great comfort in it.

"Trust me you don't want to get lost in this crowd," Buffy said. Buffy pulled Cordelia through and past people until they made their way to a table. "Here sit here, " she said as she left go of Cordelia's hand and couldn't help the feeling of sadness that passes through her body at that moment. "I'll go get us something to drink, what do you want?" she asked as she stood next to Cordelia.

Cordelia could feel the heat from Buffy's voice on her ear and she had to hold back a shiver. "Diet Coke please," she asked. Buffy nodded and disappeared in the crowd. "What the hell is wrong with you Chase," she said to herself. _Why am I so attracted to her? I mean we just met the other day. I don't know anything about her and she doesn't know anything about me. Maybe that's what it is, maybe its just lust. After all I've never had anyone resist me before. Her no wanting me must have made me want her more. Yeah that's it. _

Buffy was standing up at the bar when she looked back at Cordelia and smiled. It looked like she was thinking really hard. _Why did I not want to be friends with this girl? _She asked herself. _Maybe Pike was right. Maybe because I have been the slayer for so long I have become cold inside, maybe I'm afraid to let anyone in because they might end up dead. _Buffy looked back at the bar tender and saw that she had brought her drinks over. She grabbed them and then started back toward the table Cordelia was sitting at. _Maybe that's why I can't get her out of my head, _Buffy concluded as she walked along. When she was almost at the table someone grabbed her.

"What the hell," she said as she pulled away from the person. "Pike what the hell are you doing?" she asked as she looked at him and then she looked at him closer. "Why are you covered in blood?" she asked more quietly.

"Because someone attacked me," he said as he looked at her. "They attacked me looking for you. But I told them I haven't talked to you for months," he replied. "Buffy someone is after you and I mean big time," he said looking at her seriously. "And however it is wants to keep you and that pretty brunette away from each other," he said.

"Oh my god Cordelia," Buffy said as she turned and went back toward the table and saw that she was still sitting their waiting for her to return. Buffy turned around back toward Pike. "You want to do me a favor?" she asked and he nodded.

"Anything to get you to trust me again," he said with a smile. "I miss you Buff," he said.

"Yeah whatever, this is what's gonna happen," she said and she leaned over. "You are going to find everything out about the people or things that attacked you and then report back to me," Buffy said. "Meanwhile I guess I am gonna have to keep a close eye on Cordelia Chase aka the pretty brunette." She finished. Pike saluted her and then went into the crowd.

Buffy turned and started walking back toward Cordelia. When rounded the corner she saw Cordelia sitting at the table surrounded by guys. Buffy shrugged her shoulders and then made her way back over to the table and Cordelia. "Excuse me," she said as she pushed her way through the mini crowd gathered around the table. "Here," Buffy said handing Cordelia her drink.

"Thanks Buffy," Cordelia said as she took a sip of her drink. Cordelia looked around at all the people that weren't even there to see her and then back at Buffy and shrugged. "Listen what do you say we get out of here?" she asked with a smile. "We can go to my place and hang out my parents aren't there," she said with a smile.

Buffy thought about it. _I don't know of this is such a good idea. _She said to herself. Then she looked at Cordelia and what Pike said to her a few moments ago rang in her head. _Whatever it is wants to keep Cordelia and me apart…but why? I guess I have to stay with her as long as possible especially if her life is in danger. _"Sure, let's go," she said as she stood up from the table.

"Wait, wait a second your actually leaving with this loser?" someone asked from the edge of the table.

"First off I don't even know you and right now you're the loser. Second she isn't a loser," she said to him. "Now I'm leaving and you guys are staying her, why, because I don't like you," she said as she hooked arms with Buffy and left the club leaving a crowd of confused teenagers behind.

**Cordelia's apartment**

They walked the way back to Cordelia's apartment in silence. Since her apartment wasn't that far from the club they didn't have to worry about it being awkward or anything. Buffy stood outside Cordelia's apartment building in awe. "You live here?" she asked not expecting and answer and she didn't get one.

Cordelia just reached back and grabbed her hand. "Come on," she said as she made her way through the door way. They took the elevator to the pent house apartment. "My dad's bosses always put him up when he comes to town on business and well, they put him in the pent house this time," she said.

"I thought you were her on vacation?" Buffy asked confused.

"I am but my father isn't," she explained as she unlocked the door to the apartment. When they walked in side Buffy's jaw dropped. She had never in her short life seen anything so amazing. This pent house apartment was beautiful. "Nice huh?" she said saying exactly what Buffy was thinking.

"This is amazing," she said.

"Come on let's go watch some TV or something," Cordelia said as she and Buffy made there way to the living room. "But before we watch TV I need to ask you something," Cordelia said. "And then you can ask me anything you want," she added.

"Okay ask away," Buffy said with a smile as she looked at Cordelia. She never in her life thought that someone could be this nice to her. _There has to be a catch. _

"What are you?" she asked and Buffy raised her eyebrow. "No I didn't mean it like that. I mean what you did with that guy in the alleyway, that was unbelievable and I was just wondering how you did it?" she asked. "I mean…"

"I know what your mean," Buffy said with a smile. "To answer your question…I'm a slayer." She said simply as if it explained everything.

"And what is a slayer?" she asked confused.

Buffy simply laughed and then looked Cordelia in the eyes. "I was chosen, when I was born, to protect the world from the forces of darkness. Because whatever you thought about demons and vampires, well guess what, they are all real," she said with a smile. "And I'm the one chosen to protect mankind," Buffy said with a smirk.

"Doesn't it get lonely?" she asked.

_Wow no one had ever asked me that before. _Buffy thought as she looked at Cordelia. "Um, well it didn't used to be," she said lowering her head. "About a month or so ago I got into this big fight and well one of my friends that fight with, well he was killed," she explained as she thought about her watcher.

"Buffy you don't have to go on if you don't want to," Cordelia said.

"No its okay I haven't talked about this since it happened so its good I talk about it now," she said. "Anyways he was killed and the other guy that I fought with left. He skipped town and left me to fight by myself. He did return but when he did he was on the side of evil, so he didn't have to worry about being killed." She paused. "He used the fact that he knew me to save himself." She explained.

"That's why its so hard for you to trust people isn't it?" Cordelia asked and Buffy nodded. "Well don't worry Buffy you can trust me," Cordelia explained.

"You know I want to believe that," Buffy said looking up at her. "I really do cause I think your cool and you seem fun to hang out with. But I just have to find out if I can trust you on my own," Buffy explained. "Its just how I do things now," she added.

"I understand," she said. "Now what do you wanna ask me," she said. "You know getting on a happier topic," she said with a little laugh.

"Okay let me think," Buffy said as she placed her hand on her chin in a thinking motion. "I got it," she exclaimed as she pointed at Cordelia. "Why?" she asked.

"Why what?" Cordelia asked confused.

"Why did you want to be friends with me?" she asked. "I mean out of everyone else you chose me, why?" she asked.

"Because," Cordelia said with a smirk.

"Because why?" she asked.

"Hey I only said you get one question," Cordelia said. "And you only get one answer if you don't like it too bad," she said as she sat back on the couch and turned on the TV.

Buffy looked at her like she was insane. _She tricked me. And she never answered my question. _Buffy sat back on the couch next to Cordelia and watched TV, she would get the answer out of her even if it was the last thing she did.

…………………

**AN: I hope you like it and I hope everyone has a great NEW YEAR!**


End file.
